Pecadoras
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: CAP FINAL! Hay pecados que nos llevan al infierno, sin posibilidad de retorno. Entonces, nada mejor que disfrutarlos. 10: Ginny Weasley, sabes que no puedes vivir con la incertidumbre. Femslash. R
1. No codiciarás los bienes ajenos

Pecadoras

Capítulo 1: Fósforo y madera

Gabrielle sintió como toda su educación cristiana se evaporaba como por arte de magia en un solo segundo. No había remedio: el instinto veela predominaba por sobre todas las cosas. Era una perfecta dama y sabía disimular como nadie; era imposible que cualquiera sospechara que estaba siendo carcomida por los celos. Parecía perfectamente impasible, pero por dentro la envidia la corroía como ácido.

Porque a Gabrielle Delacour siempre le habían molestado las injusticias de la vida; especialmente porque se había acostumbrado a ser víctima de ellas desde muy pequeña. Humildad aparte, se consideraba una mujer de cualidades intachables. Era merecedora de todo lo bueno de la vida y, aún más importante, _se sentía merecedora, _y lo demostraba. En la sociedad superficial en la que solemos manejarnos, parecer es casi más importante que ser.

Gabrielle entendía que y lamentaba que la vida de Harry hubiese sido tan desgraciada, pero eso no impedía que siguiera despertándole un odio atroz la felicidad que obtenía él de disfrutar aquello que ella deseaba tan intensamente.

Porque quedaban muchos rezagos de instinto animal en las veelas. En Fleur era más oculto y a la vez más explícito; muchas veces estaba dormido y parecía no existir, y otras se manifestaba de manera brutal. En Gabrielle, en cambio, era más intrínseco y más arraigado; la afectaba de un modo más sutil y más profundo. No alteraba sus actitudes externas, sino que la afectaba más bien a un nivel psicológico.

Gabrielle se sentía animal en cierta forma subconsciente, y como tal, no podía tolerar que nadie usurpara lo que consideraba su territorio.

Porque sabía que Harry tenía muchos más motivos que ella para considerar a Ginny como de su propiedad, pero le importaba bien poco. Porque Ginny era atractiva y sensual; chispeante y divertida; apasionada, dulce, inteligente, ardiente, _maravillosa._ Gabrielle sabía que cualquiera _con dos dedos de frente _lo notaría, pero eso no importaba. Porque ella había decidido que la pelirroja era su prospecto de pareja ideal. Y cuando una veela escogía a su presa, nada ni nadie podría arrancársela de entre las garras.

--

El fic es respuesta al reto de la comunidad crack and roll (guiones bajos en lugar de espacios) sobre la Tabla Mandamientos. Una historia de diez capítulos, cada capítulo responde a un mandamiento, y debe poseer una extensión de entre 100 y 500 palabras aproximadamente. Y, por supuesto, debe tener una pareja crack!. Elegí esta porque es un vicio surgido de algunos momentos que aún no han visto la luz. Ginny + Gabrielle. La medio veela es espléndida, y la pelirroja es tan sexy y perfecta que queda bien con cualquiera. Y juntas, son dinamita. ¿Adeptos a la causa sacrílega?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. Santificarás las fiestas

Capítulo 2: Chispas

_Muy bien_ se dijo Gabrielle Delacour frotándose las manos, y apenas se tomó el tiempo suficiente para preguntarse a si misma si era alguna clase de señal psicológica el hecho de que sintiera los colmillos más afilados que de costumbre. Esa era su oportunidad. Era esa ocasión, o nunca.

Tenía en las manos su juego de cartas favorito, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. No creía que sus nervios fueran a tolerar la espera de otra mano favorable.

Siempre había sabido que una fiesta sería la ocasión ideal, mucho más una despedida de soltera. Y especialmente _esa_ despedida de soltera.

Porque se había cordado por unanimidad que había que obligar a Hermione a que disfrutara de todos aquellos placeres que nunca antes había disfrutado, ni ya nunca podría disfrutar. Granger se había resistido con uñas y dientes, pero luego de unas cuantas copas de alcohol (siempre había sido una pésima bebedora), su atención había decaído, y las restantes concurrentes a la fiesta habían aprovechado la oportunidad par encerrarla en uno de los privados del boliche bailable con un morocho fenomenal. Luego de uno o dos minutos, habían dejado de oírse sus gritos desesperados de socorro. Como había dicho Parvati entre risitas alcohólicas, era imposible saber si eso era bueno o no.

Sin un núcleo fuerte como la futura novia que las mantuviera unidas, las invitadas se habían dispersado, aprovechando la noche de carta libre y anonimato para satisfacer quien sabe que vicios ocultos. Sólo Gabrielle se quedó sentada en su silla del privado, tomando una bebida ligera y tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Tenía muy en claro su plan, y conocía perfectamente a su víctima. Dejar que la presa tomara confianza y se sintiera libre era muchas veces la clave del sexito, peor había que tener paciencia y no desesperar. _Y Gabrielle era una cazadora muy paciente._

Cuando calculó que había pasado un tiempo más o menos prudencial, se puso de pie y se aventuró en la pista pública. Las miradas que atraía (tanto de hombres como de mujeres) le daban igual. Cuando una veela escoge su objetivo, es imposible contentarla con otra cosa.

Y allí estaba _ella._

Sola y cabizbaja, sentada en un rincón, con los ojos cerrados.

Llevaba días padeciendo una pseudo depresión, y Gabrielle sabía perfectamente que ese estado anímico sumado al alcohol podía ser un cóctel explosivo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa lobuna que se pintó en su rostro.

Con el cabello pelirrojo cubriéndole apenas las pálidas mejillas, los labios entreabiertos, las pestañas trémulas, era la imagen del desamparo y la tentación.

_El juego apenas acababa de empezar._

_--_

Oh, si, serán diez capítulos de puro Ginny/Gabrielle xD Quédense tranquilas. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. No cometerás actos impuros

Capítulo 3: Fuego

No cometerás actos impuros

Se sentó a su lado casi como si fuera un gesto casual. De todos modos, era irrelevante, porque la pelirroja no la estaba mirando. Gabrielle se tomó unos cuantos instantes para observarla a su antojo, para comérsela con los ojos, dejar que su imagen inundara sus retinas como el agua fresca inunda una garganta sedienta.

Para Gabrielle, que había crecido rodeada de mujeres rubias, esbeltas y perfectas, la visión de Ginny, pelirroja, menuda, de ojos castaños y cubierta de pecas de pies a cabeza (y Gabrielle estaba más que muy dispuesta a revisar cada resquicio en busca de evidencia) era como una poción revitalizante.

Quizás magnetizada por la fuerza de la mirada de Gabrielle, Ginny abrió los ojos y los clavó en la rubia. Gabrielle sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?- Amistoso, suave, _hasta casi fraternal. _Todo era cuestión de estrategia.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, como si no la reconociera.

- No.- Dijo finalmente con voz ronca.

La rubia estiró una mano y le acarició una mejilla. Ginny se abandonó a la caricia con languidez. Gabrielle no pudo evitar pensar que aunque era cinco años mayor que ella, siempre sería una niña.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo al respecto?

- Abrázame.

La cobijó entre sus brazos como una madre. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que era una madre con pensamientos incestuosos. Pero… ¿Cuántas reglas morales y religiosas había roto desde la primera vez que había posado los ojos en Ginny? Había perdido la cuenta. ¿Qué puede hacerle una mancha más al tigre? Y acuciada por ese pensamiento, Gabrielle rompió sus propias reglas y precipitó su plan. Tener a Ginny latiendo entre sus brazos, cálida e indefensa, era más de lo que podía soportar. Por eso, agachó la cabeza y la besó.

Un beso tierno y hasta casto, que pareció activar un mecanismo dormido en Ginny, que se incorporó y lo respondió. Cuando Gabrielle sintió la lengua de ella empujando contra sus dientes, creyó que gritaría de felicidad. Se separó apenas y aprovechó el ínterin para acomodar su mano bajo la camisa de Ginny. Cuando reanudó el beso, notó que los labios carnosos eran tan apetecibles como se veían.

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar mientras Ginny le desabrochaba la blusa y le dejaba un sendero de saliva desde la mandíbula hasta los pezones, y ella colaba su mano bajo la falda de la Weasley: su cuerpo iba a estallar por la acumulación de los placeres que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando descubrir.

De haber podido pensar, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ginny tenía ojos alucinados.

De haber podido pensar, se hubiera dado cuenta de que a su alrededor comenzaba a formarse una pequeña multitud de excitados curiosos. 


	4. Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas

Capítulo 4: Rescoldos

Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas

- Ginny.

- Hermione, mátame si quieres, pero por favor, _no grites._

Granger suspiró.

- No estoy gritando, Ginny. Levántate y toma la poción, que quiero hablar contigo.

La pelirroja intentó incorporarse. ¿Desde cuándo el suelo se comportaba tan escurridizo frente a sus ojos? Hermione percibió su dificultad, se arrodilló a su lado y le dio de beber la poción anti-resaca en la boca, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Comenzaron a salirle volutas de humo entre los rizos cobrizos, pero su mirada se volvió más nítida y pudo sentarse mucho más derecha.

- ¿Mejor?

- Gracias.

- No hay porque.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes sin mirarse. Hermione se retorcía las manos, y se mordía los labios.

- Hermione, vas a enloquecerme.- Dijo por fin la pelirroja con hastío.- Si quieres decirme algo, sólo dilo y ya.

La morena volvió a suspirar. Ginny gruñó.

- Está bien. Quiero que sepas que me parece espantoso lo que hiciste anoche.

Ginny parpadeó. _¿Qué demon…?_

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando te encerramos y, bueno, no creo que eso sea pecado capital.

Hermione le llevó una mano a la mejilla. Estaba temblando.

- Ginny, si yo te digo _Gabrielle, _¿tú en que piensas?

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

- Pienso en la _hermanita_ de Fleur, por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué piensas sobre ella?

- Que Neville está colado por ella. Que tiene los ojos azules más bonitos del planeta. Y que ayer estaba irresistiblemente sensual.

Hermione suspiró.

- _Ese es el problema._

- ¡No me digas que la encontraste besándose con Ron!

- No, Ginny. _Ojalá_ la hubiera encontrado con Ron: la encontré besándose _contigo._

El ambiente del cuarto se tensó, se condensó y se rompió.

- _¿Qué?_

- Así como lo oyes.- Carraspeó, ruborizada.- Y no sólo en los labios, debo aclarar.

Imágenes inconexas y delirantes fueron apareciendo una tras otra en la mente de Ginny. _¿Podía ser qué…? _Se quitó de un tirón el camisón- que seguramente le había puesto Hermione- y allí estaban. Magulladuras varias en el escote y en los pechos. Podía haber sido Gabrielle como cualquier otro. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿importaba _quién_ había sido? Volvió a colocarse la ropa, mientras Hermione la observaba con ojos compasivos. Hizo la pregunta que ambas estaban esperando y temiendo desde que la charla había empezado.

- _¿Harry sabe algo?_

- No por ahora. Hice jurar bajo amenaza- carraspeó- a todos los conocidos que te vieron que no le dirían nada. Pero tarde o temprano se enterará, Ginny. Y es mejor que seas tú la que se lo cuente.

La pelirroja no respondió. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía evitar pensar que su destino era muy irónico. Porque ella adoraba a su novio y tenía el increíble privilegio de ser la elegida del corazón del _gran, _el _magnífico, _el _único, _Harry Potter. Y le era infiel con nadie más ni nadie menos que su cuñada medio veela, ella, que era 1.60 metro y 25 años de pura sensualidad, pero que, en la práctica, no era _nadie._

A veces, el destino tiene giros imprevistos. Ginny ya sentía en lo más profundo que formaba parte de un juego milenario y complejo, y que no tenía otra salida que _jugarlo._

--

Lamento que no sea lo que esperaban. Es un capítulo de transición. Era necesario que Ginny se enterara de algún modo. Y creo que no es necesario aclarar que _Harry_ es _Dios. _

_Ah, y que sepan que esta historia ya está terminada _

_¡Miles de gracias por leer!_

_**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**_

_**Estrella**_


	5. No consentiras pensamientos impuros

Capítulo 5: Señales de humo

No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros

Ginny Weasley pasó un fin de semana bastante complicado. Cualquiera podría pensar que se debía a la culpa, la humillación y la vergüenza que le había provocado tener que contarle la verdad a Harry, pero no era así. Porque Harry era un hombre maduro, que había vivido muchas cosas y, como tal, era capaz de comprender lo débil que era la carne- sobre todo si había mucho alcohol, música estridente y una medio veela de por medio. Porque Harry la amaba sin condiciones y, por eso, era capaz de perdonarla. _¿Qué importaba que le hubiera dado un par de besos a Gabrielle- a quien fuera; no era importante-, si seguía eligiendo darle a él su corazón?_

El problema era que la culpa, la vergüenza y la humillación persistían, pero no eran fruto de haberle sido infiel a Harry, sino de _no arrepentirse. _

Porque aunque los recuerdos de Ginny eran vagos, difusos e inconexos, sabía que en el fondo _si _importaba _quién_ había sido. Porque aunque sabía que había mucho de sugestión en esos pensamientos, no podía evitar que la carcomiera la intriga por saber como se sentirían los labios de Gabrielle sobre los suyos, o sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la medio veela. Las dudas la atormentaban día y noche, despierta y _dormida._

Porque aunque Ginny _quisiera_ a Harry, sabía perfectamente que hay acontecimientos en la vida que no pueden ignorarse.

Porque aunque nunca antes se hubiera sentido atraída por una mujer, había en Gabrielle algo que la hacía más y menos que humana al mismo tiempo, y provocaba que su sexo perdiera importancia- Ginny no era tan troglodita como para no aceptar la posibilidad de sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo, pero ese hubiera sido un planteamiento más lento, que le hubiera consumido mucho más tiempo y energía, y el deseo de Gabrielle había hecho acto de presencia en su vida como un rayo, una tormenta, una estrella fugaz.

Porque Ginny era partidaria de que, para asegurarse, _hay que probar, _ y de que nada de lo que nos pide el alma puede ser ilícito. Y si tenía sueños censurables con la piel palidísima y los cabellos plateados de tan rubios de Gabrielle, _por algo sería._

Y Ginny _necesitaba _descubrir _porque _era.

No era del todo consciente de que el experimento podía llegar a costarle el perder a Harry, y muchas otras cosas de las que no siquiera se percataba. Pero Ginny era aventurera, arriesgada e imponderable. Si una duda le picaba, _no podía evitar rascarse._

Y Gabrielle Delacour era una incógnita que le había llegado más profundo que ninguna otra en su vida.

--

Lamentablemente, como verán, la historia no tomó los rumbos que ustedes hubieran esperado y/o deseado. Pero de todos modos, creo que aún posee cierto encanto, ¿no? ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	6. No hurtarás

Capítulo 6: Hoguera

No hurtarás

_Hannah meneaba la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento de Hermione que se paseaba por el cuarto ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta, mientras oía como Ginny se hiperventilaba sentada en el sillón. _

La situación era peripatética.

Hermione se devanaba los sesos pensando una solución, Ginny luchaba por controlar su cuerpo y Hannah se retorcía las manos de manera compulsiva sentada en la alfombra.

Repentinamente, la tensión se rompió. Hermione sacó una hoja de papel arrugado que guardaba en el bolsillo y leyó el párrafo final en voz alta: "… _deberíamos preocuparnos más por saber en manos de quién está el futuro de nuestro héroe. Las arpías pelirrojas tienen garras muy afiladas." _Ginny gimió y escondió el rostro entre las manos mientras Hannah evitaba su mirada.

- Pero… ¡¿cómo?! - Gritó Hermione alzando las manos al cielo.

- ¿Cómo qué?- Interrogó Hannah, tímida.

- Como haremos para que no se publique este artículo, por supuesto.

Ginny alzó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, pero había en ellos un brillo de esperanza.

- ¿Crees que podremos, Hermione?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tú que dices, Hannah?

- Es posible. El artículo no lo conoce nadie, porque Wendy quiere que se aun boom total en cuanto salga a la calle. De hecho, ni siquiera la editora sabe detalles.- Hermione parpadeó. La pregunta de cómo ella había podido enterarse, y más aún, _sustraer _el artículo era casi física de tan tangible. Hannah tuvo el buen gusto de ruborizarse.- Pero cuando dos brujas que se odian comparten un escritorio, no hay muchas cosas que puedan ocultarse.

Ginny se le lanzó a los brazos.

- ¡Oh, Hannah, gracias, verdaderamente gracias!

La rubia correspondió al abrazo, pero no sonrió.

- Lo hice por ti, Ginny, pero también lo hice por Neville. _Principalmente lo hice por Neville. _Sé lo que siente por ti, y lo que siente por Gabrielle; quise ahorrarle ese doble sufrimiento.

- Lamento interrumpir el momento emotivo, pero debemos tomar una decisión. Evidentemente, destruir el artículo no será suficiente. Deberemos convencer _a la tal Wendy _de que no le _conviene_ publicarlo.

Ginny asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Algún plan?

- Varios, pero aún ninguno factible. Todo se irá viendo sobre la marcha. Pero necesitaré a Harry y a Gabrielle, Ginny. Y, preferentemente, _muy enojados. _


	7. No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano

Capítulo 7: Extintor

No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano

Para Hermione, una jugadora de Quidditch prestigiosa, una historiadora célebre por su belleza, una empleada ministerial con fama de subversiva y el Mesías del mundo mágico entrando como tromba en la oficina de redacción de un periódico de tinte ligeramente amarillista- aunque nunca se lo diría a Hannah-, no eran su imagen ideal de una intimidación. _¿Pero quién puede dominar a un hombre enamorado, una medio veela y una pelirroja, todos furiosos? _Ella, decididamente, no. _Y si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles._

De todos modos, tuvo que esforzarse por imponer un mínimo orden a la comitiva: las cosas debían hacerse más o menos como las había planeado, o el factor psicológico se le iría por las tuberías.

Fue necesario que le pegara un codazo- bastante doloroso- a Ginny para que la pelirroja se detuviera- y Harry y Gabrielle se detuvieron por pura inercia. Los tres la observaron interrogantes.

- Ginny y yo primero.- Gruñó Granger.- Ustedes dos son el factor sorpresa Quiero que parezca que es un manotazo de ahogado de Ginny, y no un plan magistralmente ideado.- Harry suspiró, Ginny soltó una risita, y Hermione alzó una ceja reprobatoria.- Gabrielle, tú serás un factor de presión. Harry, tú serás el golpe maestro.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Cuanto más mesiánico y apocalíptico seas, _mejor._ No olvides dar la impresión de que serías capaz de masacrar a cualquiera que ose siquiera jugar con tu reputación y con el nombre de los que amas.

El moreno volvió a suspirar.

- Si, Hermione.

- Vamos Ginny.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar echar una mirada nerviosa hacia atrás, en donde quedaban solos por primera vez en sus vidas, Harry y Gabrielle.

- Tienes toda mi autorización.

Gabrielle alzó la vista sorprendida. Se había acurrucado en un rincón a la espera de la señal de Hermione, y había imaginado un intervalo de incómodo silencio y miradas hirientes.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Harry bufó y le evitó la mirada. Había sido suficientemente doloroso decirlo como para que ella se lo hiciera repetir.

- Que tienes todo mi permiso. Para estar con Ginny, digo.

La rubia se paralizó, atontada. Si, _por supuesto_ que ese había sido su objetivo final desde siempre, _¿pero por qué él estaba dándose por vencido tan fácilmente?_ Por eso, no pudo evitar que se le escapara el _estúpido_ comentario que había estado deseando _no_ hacer.

- Tú la amas, Harry.

Potter rió, pero su risa era amarga.

- Y _porque_ la amo, Gabrielle. La conozco como a la palma de mi mano. Desde aquella noche, hay algo en ella que no cierra. La revolucionaste. Le diste vuelta el mundo y la abriste a una perspectiva nueva, y no podrá estar tranquila hasta que la conozca, la pruebe, la comprenda y la domine.

La medio veela se quedó boquiabierta. _¿Acaso él estaba tratando de decirle qué…?_

- Harry, Gabrielle, ¿qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Adentro!


	8. No matarás

Capítulo 8: El que juega con fuego, se quema

No matarás

Gabrielle Delacour salió del despacho de Wendy Smith con el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que podía recordar. Decididamente, _mentir_- e intimidar, y manipular, y tergiversar la verdad- no era su fuerte. Pero- no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello- aquella periodista debería tener un espíritu muy templado para siquiera animarse a tocar una pluma otra vez.

No pudo dejar de fruncir los labios con disgusto- lo que provocó que aumentara la jaqueca- al mirar a Ginny de reojo, que iba tan pálida y tan temblorosa que era necesario que Harry la abrazara por los hombros para que no se fuera al suelo.

No pudo evitar sentirse sumamente molesta mientras esperaban el ascensor y Harry acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo al tiempo que le murmuraba consuelos al oído, y Ginny asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza, con languidez y abandono. Que asco, parecían una pareja de casados en sus bodas de oro. _Dioses, cómo le dolía la cabeza._

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del edificio- y Hermione ya se había marchado- no pudo contener el impulso- siempre podría echarle la culpa a esa migraña casi patológica- de tomar a la pelirroja de la mano. El contacto fue tan eléctrico que casi dolía. _Así que era Ginny la que le provocaba dolor._

- ¿Podemos hablar, Ginny?

Se miraron directo a los ojos por primera vez desde aquella fatídica- _o bendita_- noche de la despedida de soltera de Hermione. El contacto fue breve, pero suficiente para que la medio veela percibiera en los ojos color chocolate sentimientos y deseos que no solía haber en ellos. Pero por sobre todo… _¿temor, quizás? _Ginny buscó desesperadamente la mirada de Harry, pero esté la evitó, aunque no le soltó la mano. Finalmente, la Weasley apartó su otra mano de la de la rubia.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, Gabrielle. Gracias por haber venido.

Mientras observaba a la pareja alejarse abrazada, Gabrielle no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny era definitivamente una fuente inagotable de dolor- _un fuego ardiente, implacable, venenoso. Una llama del infierno.- _pero un dolor que a ella le encantaba sentir.

_No se puede pretender jugar con fuego y no quemarse. _Ella había tomado su decisión, y ahora era necesario afrontar las consecuencias. Y lo haría con la frente alta y la mirada orgullosa, aunque tuviera el corazón hecho _cenizas_, aunque el dolor de cabeza fuera tan intenso que tuviera ganas de sentarse a llorar en medio de la calle.

Perdón, perdón por el retraso! Pensaba que ya había terminado de colgar esta historia. Trataré de colgarla lo más rápido posible. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**


	9. No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras

Capítulo 9: Quemaduras

No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras

Cuando Fleur Delacour- Weasley- abrió la puerta de su hogar, casi se murió de un pre-infarto.

- _¡Gabrielle, Mon Dieu! __Que' est que ce pass? (¡Gabrielle, Dios Mío! ¿Qué pasa?)_

La pequeña, que estaba más pálida de lo que su hermana podía recordar, respondió con gestos inconexos- no se sentía capaz siquiera de hablar en francés- y la mayor le franqueó el paso, aún preocupada.

- _Tu veux un thè? (¿Quieres un té?)_

Meneó la cabeza negativamente. Un té con Fleur era sinónimo de _hablar_ y no se sentía con ánimo de dar explicaciones.

- _Je peux m'accouder? (¿Puedo acostarme?)_

Paradójicamente, Gabrielle Delacour terminó llorando en la cama de su sobrina Victoire la pena que le había provocado la _tía Weasley_ de la misma niña. Se había jugado su carta maestra y Ginny la había ignorado sin siquiera inmutarse. Gabrielle era una mujer perseverante y de armas tomar, pero sabía que hay cosas contra las cuales es inútil luchar. ¿Por qué se había hecho tantas ilusiones? ¿Por qué había puesto tanto corazón? ¿Por qué le había creído a Harry? Maldito Harry. Maldita Ginny. _Maldito mundo._

- Ginny, quiero que sepas que estoy en completo desacuerdo con lo que acabas de hacer.

La pelirroja contempló a su novio perpleja.

- Harry, yo…

- _Harry yo, _nada. ¿Por qué refrenas tus deseos? ¿Dónde está la mujercita espontánea de la que me enamoré?- Ginny agachó la cabeza, apenada, y Harry quiso golpearse.- Ah, si, eso. Perdón. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Ginny. Te amo. Y _porque te amo,_ soy partidario de que corras detrás de Gabrielle.

- Yo no quiero absolutamente nada con Gabrielle, Harry.

- Y yo quiero que Hermione deje a Ron y se fugue conmigo. Se te nota en los ojos, Ginny. _No trates de mentirme. _¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Es porque es una mujer? ¿Es porque es tu concuñada? ¿Es porque es medio veela?

Ginny se mordió los labios y dijo con voz débil:

- Lo he pensado, Harry, y no puedo hacerlo. Imagínate lo que diría mamá.

El moreno se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

- Eso diría tu madre.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y lo abrazó fuerte.

- Tengo tanto miedo, Harry.

- Lo sé, pequeña. Pero tienes que superarlo. Tienes que afrontarlo. No puedes vivir con él ni con la incertidumbre del _hubiera._

- ¿Realmente no te importa?

- Podría decirte que no me importa. Pero no puedo mentirte, Ginny. Me duele hasta la médula. Me duele hasta los dientes. Pero, _¡demonios!, _nada me importa más que el que tú seas feliz.

- No sé si seré feliz con Gabrielle, Harry. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como besa! ¿Y si no son más que imaginaciones? ¿Y si verdaderamente ni siquiera estoy atraída por ella?

Harry le acarició la mejilla.

- Nunca sabrás si no lo pruebas, Ginny.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). Lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar tanto, realmente pensaba que esta historia ya había sido terminada de publicar, así que prometo una publicación regular y constante hasta que esto termine (un capítulo más y un epílogo).Por otro lado, me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en los próximos.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	10. 10: Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

_(…) y en mi bolsillo dos palabras que no supe utilizar._

_Me pudo el miedo y no me supe defender._

_Puedes llamarlo cobardía o- simplemente- poca fe._

_(…)Y aunque no seas tú mi única droga_

_Y aunque no me tomara esa última copa_

_No he podido dejar de pensar en tu boca_

_No he perdido las ganas de quitarte la ropa…_

**Para no decirte adiós- La 5ª estación**

Capítulo 10: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan

Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre

Fleur respiró profundo y cruzó los dedos de una mano detrás de la espalda antes de golpear con la otra a la puerta del cuarto de su hija mayor.

- _Gab? Tu est eveillée? Bill veut te voir. Il est preocupé. (¿Gab? ¿Estás vestida? Bill quiere verte. Está preocupado)_

Se oyeron ruidos y luego una breve respuesta.

- _Ça va, Fleur. Je suis en train de descendre. (Está bien, Fleur. Estoy bajando.)_

La mayor suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ese era el momento en que debía correr a la cocina a encerrase bajo siete llaves y no salir ni aunque la casa se incendiara- lo cual, considerando las circunstancias, _era muy probable._

Gabrielle bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Fleur había tocado un punto sensible y lo sabía: Gabrielle adoraba a su cuñado.

Desde una distancia más o menos prudencial, Gabrielle vislumbró una melena rojo fuego. Tardó sólo una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de que no era posible que Bill llevara el cabello largo hasta la cintura, tuviera esas curvas- y esos pechos, y esos _deliciosos labios-_ y se hubiera encogido casi veinte centímetros. Dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de volver a encerrarse, pero la voz de Ginny le paralizó el alma y le impidió cualquier movimiento.

- Gabrielle, ¿podemos hablar?

- Creí que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo.- Respondió sin darse vuelta.

- También yo lo creí. Pero la verdad es que te has metido en mis huesos, en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños y hasta en el aire que respiro. Y no puedo seguir así.

Gabrielle sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. _¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella? _Las manos le temblaron cuando escuchó- _y sintió- _cómo la pelirroja subía las escaleras y se paraba justo detrás suyo.

- Fui estúpida, lo sé. Tú diste el primer paso, me correspondía dar el segundo. Pero tenía miedo, Gabrielle. _Miedo._ Miedo de estar enloqueciendo. Miedo de que esta ansiedad me destruyera por dentro. Miedo de ser vulnerable. _Miedo de lo que diría mi madre.- _Ginny estiró una mano y acarició apenas un mechón rubio. Gabrielle se estremeció.- Pero Harry tiene razón. Mi madre estará orgullosa de que siga sus enseñanzas. De que luche por lo que quiero. De que me arriesgue. De que haga todo lo posible por ser feliz. Y, ¿sabes? No recuerdo nada de aquella noche. _Pero quiero recordarlo._ No recuerdo como saben tus labios. _Pero vengo dispuesta a averiguarlo._

Quizás fue porque Ginny era atractiva, sensual, chispeante, divertida, apasionada, dulce, inteligente, ardiente, _maravillosa, _y Gabrielle era vulnerable a todo eso. Quizás fue porque la pelirroja estaba tan cerca que la rubia podía sentir el calor que irradiaba. Quizás fue porque aquella noche se habían establecido entre las dos vínculos indisolubles. Quizás fue porque _donde hubo fuego, **cenizas quedan. **_Porque cuando se cerró la puerta del cuarto de Victoire, las dos sintieron que no había vuelta atrás.

_Y no podían haber sido más felices. _

**Notas de la autora**:

Espero que estén contentos con el desenlace. ¡Pero no se vayan, que todavía queda un epílogo! Gracias por haberme acompañano hasta acá, y disculpen por las incomodidades que pueda haberles generado en el proceso.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
